1. Field
This application relates to texturing a solar cell using metal particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, a solar energy has been particularly spotlighted because the solar energy has abundant energy sources and does not cause environmental pollution.
The solar energy may be classified into a solar heat energy that generates a vapor required to rotate a turbine using a solar heat and a solar light energy that converts photons into electric energy using properties of a semiconductor. The solar light energy is generally referred to as a solar cell.
The solar cell is manufactured by a p-n junction of a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor. Electrons flow from the n-type semiconductor to the p-type semiconductor by a photovoltaic effect to produce electricity.
To improve an energy conversion efficiency of the solar cell, resistances of a solar cell substrate and an electrode have to be lowered, and a recombination of carriers has to be reduced. At the same time, a reflectance of light incident on the solar cell substrate has to be lowered. Accordingly, a study for improving the energy conversion efficiency of the solar cell is being actively carried out.